


Unfairly Expensive Help

by Lost_Elf



Series: An Alpha That Would Love Someone Like Him [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Zane Flynt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Smut, Caring, Knotting, Longing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Omega!Rhys needs an Alpha to help him with his heat, but who can a CEO like him trust? Zane is his only option and more than willing, as long as Rhys pays well.
Relationships: Zane Flynt/Rhys
Series: An Alpha That Would Love Someone Like Him [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Unfairly Expensive Help

Heroes. Vault Hunters. Adventurers. Thieves. Murderers.

There are many words to describe them, as there are many things that they can bring into one’s life. Treasure, fame, uncertainty, an unexpected journey, danger, death.

When he was a small child, he used to view them as semi-gods. People with special abilities who can do anything they set their minds to. When he grew up, he became sceptical. And then fate had it that he hunted a Vault himself, with his best friend and a couple con artists to help him.

Nowadays, Rhys sees Vault Hunters like any other hired force. A metaphorical machine that takes money and ammo as a fuel and spits out dead bodies, rare, long-lost artefacts, _borrowed_ technologies and more dead bodies.

He would like to call some of them his friends, but life is complicated. The only Vault Hunter friend that he has is Zer0 – retired Vault Hunter but _very_ active assassin. Fiona continues to hunt Vaults but is no longer his friend. Sasha… who knows where Sasha is?

The new Vault Hunters do not see him as a person, so they cannot really become his friends. To them, he is a contractor; but what is much worse – he is a CEO. The head of a weapons manufacturer. To them, he is either a monster or a god.

But Rhys is just a human. An Omega. An absolutely normal Omega who is about to go in heat, and instead of getting help he sits and contemplates life, the universe, every single one of his moral principles.

He doesn’t really have anybody to help him. Not somebody he could trust, anyway. Vaughn is happy on Pandora with August, and he can no longer keep an eye on his friend during his heats. Sasha disappeared on him one day, hiding so well that not even Zer0 could find her. The assassin is gone on a hunt for heads, and Rhys has no way to contact him, not that he would do it anyway, not interested in ruining their friendship. Lorelei is… not a good pick. He just can’t imagine spending his heat with his friend and commander.

Other Omegas, especially the wealthy ones like him, have hireable services for this. A schooled Alpha who will help them with anything, knot them to the heaven and back, or just stay close and make sure they drink water if they don’t want sex.

But Rhys, he can’t do that. If he wanted to hire an Alpha, he would have to have his security run a background check on them, and there would have to be a complicated contract, not to mention the danger of being bonded by a strange Alpha who just wants his money. He can’t afford to be compromised. Besides, the public looks up to him. He is something like a celebrity. Within a couple days, all of Promethea would know which company he hired from, and then he would have sex work companies sucking up to him to get that kind of promotion. Hiring is really out of question.

And that’s why he is doing just that, but a little bit more… ~~weird~~ expensive.

His skin is beginning to tingle, a familiar feeling of warmth spreading through his abdomen, and Rhys really doesn’t have enough time to ponder over it any longer. Zane, one of the new Vault Hunters, is his only choice. He is an Alpha and will do anything for money. He also knows how to take care of an Omega, which he had proven multiple times. Still, Rhys can’t help but feel… desperate, lonely, betrayed by the whole universe. He shouldn’t have to call a Vault Hunter for his heats. He does it anyway.

* * *

Twenty hours later, Rhys has everything ready. His two PAs, with the help of Lorelei, will be handling Atlas for the next three or four days, he has given them exact instructions. His fridge is stocked, the security of his apartment reinforced. Zane is on his way. The Alpha was on the other side of the galaxy, in the middle of a battlefield, when he got Rhys’ call, and he had to take four different ships to get all the way to Promethea.

The Omega cannot wait any longer as his heat hits for real, burning his skin and body and the last of his wits. He knows that if he could, he would crawl out of his nest and out of the apartment door, finding the nearest Alpha soldier and begging them to knot him. Heats do that to Omegas, even the CEOs.

For that reason, Rhys is chained to his bed. It is demeaning, and if anybody learned about it, Atlas would fall like a house of cards. Rhys is admired for being a successful Omega in the corporate world. If anybody learned that he isn’t special, they would tear his company to pieces, taking advantage of his natural weaknesses.

Maybe then he would be able to have friends again, even… find Sasha…

But those are pointless speculations. The most pressing matter, the one that his mind currently focuses on, is how to get to the key that he tossed away when locking the chains in place. It sits in the doorway for Zane to pick up and free him once he arrives. But Rhys won’t need any stupid, heartless Vault Hunter if he frees himself and manages to get to his soldiers.

Atlas soldiers are devoted. They would do it for him. If only he could get to the key.

Rhys’ thoughts are sluggish and distracted as he tries to calculate a way to get free. Once in a while, the chain rattles faintly as it is pulled taut, the Omega reaching out with his body but not his only arm. His cybernetic arm is in the charger, and his organic arm is too busy stuffing as many fingers into his hole as possible.

Slick is everywhere. The nest is damp from sweat and all the fluid that he is leaking. Rhys might have come when he got the fourth finger in, but he can’t know for sure. He won’t feel the relief of release until he gets knotted by an Alpha.

He regrets not getting over his pride and investing into one of those knotted dildos for Omegas.

Rhys’ body temperature keeps rising as he remains unsatisfied. His throat hurts, probably from all the whimpering and crying for an Alpha, though he doesn’t really hear himself over the pounding in his ears. It’s like drums, playing a song for him. A knell, warning of his imminent death. He’ll die if he doesn’t get knotted any minute now. His body can’t take it any longer, and it’s not fair! Why is there not an Alpha to take care of him? Rhys had been so good!

Sometime around midnight, several hours after his heat began, Rhys passes out, still unsatisfied. He is tormented by nightmares, haunted memories that will never leave him alone. He curls up in his nest so tight that he thinks no-one will ever find him, and that is alright. He is a faulty Omega, unworthy. No Alpha wants him.

All dreams slowly dissipate, leaving Rhys confused and whimpering. He blinks several times, gradually waking up and realising that he is not in his nest on the floor anymore. He is being carried somewhere.

He panics, resisting the strong arms that hold him, but his strength is laughable. His possible kidnapper doesn’t even slow down. It’s an Alpha, vaguely familiar, and they are carrying him not out of the apartment but into his bathroom.

Finally, a very familiar voice reaches him. The words are too hard to understand, but they have a calming effect on the Omega. He stops struggling, lets himself be carefully lowered into the bathtub.

When the Alpha pulls away, Rhys panics anew, outstretching his arm and begging incoherently. He tries to get on his knees, to present his dripping, gaping hole to the Alpha, to do anything to prove them that he is worthy, a good Omega, but a hand on his chest stops him, presses him back into the tub whenever he tries to move.

Water starts flowing around his body, uncomfortably hot even on his feverish skin. He whimpers and tries to get up again, but he is stopped once more, with something much more pleasing. Rhys parts his lips obediently when fingers are pressed to them and sucks when they are pushed in, tasting precum.

“That’s a good boy,” the Alpha mutters, his voice reaching the CEO even over the fog in his brain. “I’m ready for ya’ now,” he adds, carefully moving into the tub to sit opposite to Rhys. If the Omega were lucid, he would probably cringe at those words and reconsider the whole deal. He would take it as a painful reminded that this is only a job for the Vault Hunter, for the only Alpha in the entire universe able and willing to sleep with him. But thankfully, Rhys is way too far gone to have thoughts like that.

Not being held down anymore, Rhys scrambles to get to the Alpha. The hard dick between the Vault Hunter’s legs is as good an invitation as he needs. He ignores Zane’s gentle commands to slow down, attempts to get the whole length in him at once, but he misses.

Rhys goes from relieved back to hysterical in the span of a second, and it is up to the Alpha to hoist his hips up and guide himself to the Omega’s entrance. He keeps a firm hold on Rhys to stop him from impaling himself on the Alpha cock and gently thrusts up, waiting for Rhys to get used to the stretch.

When his hips are finally released from the vice-like grip, Rhys attempts to do what he had been made to do, but his legs don’t obey him. He tries to pull himself up, to get that dick deeper, to pleasure the Alpha in order to get his knot, but he can’t, he’s too worn out.

“You must’ve been alone for hours, boyo,” Zane hums empathically, getting once more hold of Rhys’ hips and guiding him up. “It’s alright, I’m here now, I’ll help you.”

The first long, delicious slide over his prostate has Rhys ejaculating into the steaming hot water. His only hand finds its way to the Alpha’s shoulder and he holds on for dear life while Zane fucks him fast and deep.

It doesn’t take much longer for the Vault Hunter to reach his finish, knot swelling inside of the Omega and connecting them for the next couple minutes. Rhys wishes it would be longer, but that would require Zane to have some kind of feelings for him. At least a little.

Time passes and the water turns cold. Rhys wakes up with a start, realising that he fell asleep at some point. He drooled on Zane’s chest and probably also talked in his sleep, like he often does. Carefully, he pushes himself away from the Alpha, taking advantage of the short moment of clarity that he has to apologise.

“I’m sorry that I… Sorry for the…” he gestures at the space between them, the word _cuddling_ seeming impossible to get out.

“‘S alright, boyo! Told ya before that Omegas need to feel an Alpha, that it’s normal. You businessmen suppress your nature so much that you forget how to take care of yourself.”

Rhys bites his lip and nods, trying to find reassurance in those words. He’d take a white lie at this point, anything. But it’s really about the desperation and loneliness for him, and paying a hireable killer to fuck him.

“Let’s get you back to bed while you still cooperate, eh?” Zane says and begins to get up.

The younger man is not very helpful in getting out of the tub or drying off. It takes one glance at the Alpha’s muscular body for the need to return, his hole dripping more slick and his instincts compelling him to get the Alpha. He presses against the Vault Hunter, ruts against his thigh, and Zane only sighs and laughs fondly, gently urging him to get to the bed.

Rhys built his nest on the floor, to make the chaining down ordeal a whole lot easier. Zane steps over it and pushes the Omega down on the bed instead. At first, Rhys resist, trying to get back to the nest that his instincts tell him is _safe_ , but all the Alpha has to do is growl and press into him a little bit harder and he goes putty, baring his neck.

That is another great thing about Zane. He is discreet, he can be gentle with Omegas and doesn’t mind their irrational behaviour, and he can also be _strict_ , the perfect mean Alpha for when the Omega needs to be put into place.

Rhys is fucked into the mattress, getting a taste of the raw power behind Zane’s muscles. His butt cheeks and thighs ache, but in that moment, it is everything he could wish for. That, and the knot, and the Alpha’s potent seed filling him, however useless it would be with his broken body.

The sky over Promethea turns bright, then dark again. At the dusk of the second night of the heat, it hits its peak. Rhys needs constant attention from the Alpha, always either knotted, fucked or being temporarily distracted by a toy while the Vault Hunter tries to make him drink or eat something.

The CEO babbles and begs incoherently, pleading and apologising, saying anything to get that Alpha cock back into him. He doesn’t understand why is he being held down but not fucked, why is the only interesting part of his body his mouth, but even that is not being used for the Alpha’s pleasure. Instead, the Alpha is pressing a water bottle to his lips, growling in a controlled voice a clear order to _drink_.

(It takes almost an hour to get the Omega to drink a whole bottle of water and eat a small protein bar. The Vault Hunter knows that if he gave in to the Omega’s tempting pleas, they could end up fucking for another couple hours, and by then Rhys would be dehydrated. When he finally releases Rhys from his hold, however, he feels a little bad for what he’d done, because the Omega is too confused, afraid that the Alpha doesn’t want him anymore, so instead of attempting to fuck Zane, he sits in place and cries miserably, apologising for being faulty.)

Somehow, Rhys finally, _finally_ ends up pressed into the mattress again. He is kneeling, vaguely aware of an order to get on all fours and not sure why he isn’t. But it doesn’t matter, as long as the Alpha is not angry with him anymore. He screams in ecstasy, his ass burning from the speed and force of the thrusts, and it’s perfect, so perfect, he is exactly where he’s supposed to be, he’s a good boy, his special boy—

“Jack! Jack, Jack, Jack, _Jack!_ More, please, more!”

The tempo falters, the hands that hold him down freezing minutely, but then it picks up again. The string of praise that the Alpha had been murmuring into his ear cuts off, replaced by grunts and groans, and it’s up to Rhys to fill the silence.

“I’ve been good, so good for you, did everything! Please, please, please, Jack! I-I wa-want your knot!” Rhys reaches behind blindly, trying to feel the Alpha, even though he’s never been able to do that. He sobs when he doesn’t find the hand he is looking for and continues to beg, to apologise, for being incomplete, for not ever being enough for the Alpha.

Later, when he is catching his breath, Zane’s knot filling him up in all the right ways, Rhys will remember his words. He is beyond feeling ashamed for what he says during his heats (or in his dreams and nightmares alike), so instead of embarrassment he will feel sadness and abandonment.

And that is the most important thing about Zane, for he won’t judge Rhys, or he won’t let it show. This thing will stay between them, and if the situation calls for it and he feels like it, he might even play along for a bit, give Rhys what he wants but cannot get. And when the Omega inevitably cries and mourns, he will shush him, hug him and distract him from the pain.

That is what he is paid for.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting) and [Tumblr](https://lostelfwriting.tumblr.com/).


End file.
